Tall smokestacks result in discharges of cool off streams with reduced noxious components and wider and greater diffusion and dispersion of fumes, vapors and gasses. Tall smokestacks are of particular use with carbon based conventional fuels in boilers and fluid bed boilers for production of steam in electric power generation.
Heretofore, building tall smokestacks has required tall scaffolding-like structures and tall cranes to lift structural materials several tens of meters into the air. Workers in the tall structures are exposed to environments of winds, rains and storms. Commuting vertically to and from the upper work platforms consumes time and expense. Lifting and lowering construction materials and workers consume power and add expense.
Needs exist for improved chimney and smokestack construction.